


I don't know how to say this, 'cause you're really my dearest friend.

by Scamander



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, this is all fluff again because i'm a slut for fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamander/pseuds/Scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights were dimmed and they were laying on Beca’s bed. It wasn't an unusual thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know how to say this, 'cause you're really my dearest friend.

The lights were dimmed and they were laying on Beca’s bed. It wasn't an unusual thing. Beca had been really stressed as of lately, and somehow Chloe always knew when she needed a break from music and studying.

Whenever things were getting too much, she would knock lightly on Beca’s door and let herself in, to do nothing but cuddle with her best friend. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just slept. It somehow really helped.

Except this time, Beca couldn't sleep. It's not that she wasn't comfortable, or that Chloe's presence was bothering her at all. It was quite the opposite. She had just realized how comfortable she was then. How comfortable Chloe always made her feel. How she wouldn't let anyone else on Earth do what Chloe was doing right now. Because she didn't want to do that with anyone else. Deep down, she already knew. She just had never given it much thought.

Of course she loved Chloe. That was a fact. But she had never really thought about the way in which she loved Chloe. The way her love for Chloe evolved from friendship to something more. And laying there with her was when Beca realized it.

She wasn't exactly scared, as it just felt natural, but at the same time she wasn't about to wake up Chloe and tell her she was in love with her. Or tell her anytime soon. Not because she was afraid of the way Chloe would react. She was absolutely sure Chloe wouldn't be mean. Wouldn't make fun of her. Wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable for a second. Beca would go as far as saying that she didn't think the feelings were one-sided. But how do you go about telling your best friend something like that? It's an awkward topic for anyone, and Beca was really good at making things a lot more awkward than they need to be.

So she decided to just lay there. Enjoy the moment. Listen to Chloe's even breathing. Smell her body wash.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. So she started tracing patterns on Chloe's back. First a G-clef. It just felt fitting. Then a star. A flower. Some random patterns. Then, lightly, an I. Followed by an L, then O. V and E. And finally Y, O and U.

She repeated that one a few times. Each time with a little more confidence. Then she stopped and turned around. The patterns thing had gotten a little out of hand. It hadn't been an accident, she knew what she was doing. But still, she shouldn't have done it. She would tell Chloe one day. Probably. Properly.

Suddenly, Chloe moved and Beca felt a hand pulling on her shoulder, making her turn around. "I love you too." And it could've been like any other time Chloe had told Beca she loved her. She tended to throw that fact into their conversations once in a while. But it wasn't. This time, it felt different. And judging by the hopeful, happy look in Chloe's eyes, she meant it in a different way. 


End file.
